Away
by Mrs Orton 06
Summary: Trish had a crush on randy ever since the firs time she laid her eyes on him. she's been havin it her way, until a new diva comes. will randy fall in love with trish or the new diva? chap 2 is up
1. Someone New on Raw

-- **Summary** --

Trish had a crush on Randy ever since the first time she laid her eyes on him. She's been having it her way, but when a new diva comes into town, will Randy fall in love with Trish? Or will he fall in love with the new commer?

Caractors: Randy, Batista, John, Faith, Chrissty, Trish.

Chapter One

**Someone new on Raw**

Eric Bishoff was in his office, talking to the new raw diva. He was telling what her job was gonna be in the wwe. But before he could tell her, someone started to knock on his door. He was getting irratated.

**Eric** : Come in! The mysterious figure came walking into his office, and a smile came apon on the figure's face when he saw a beautiful lady standing right beside him.

**Randy**: You wanted to talk to me sir?  
**Eric**: Yes I do infact. Randy, I'd like you to meet your new mananger, Jessica.

**Jessica: **It's great to finally meet you Randy Orton.

**Randy:** The pleasur is all mine sweetheart.

**Jessica:** Well I must be going, I have to go and babysit my niece for awhile.   
**Eric: **Alrighty, it was a pleasur talking to you, and able to see the raw's new diva. When she was walking towards the door, she waved bye to Randy. And Randy waved back, with a smile on his face. Randy and Eric talked about the match that Randy has against Shelton for next monday night raw.

-- **At Randy's hotel room** --

Randy was in the shower, he was thinking about his match he has against Shelton for next monday night raw. But then he started to think about Jessica, his new mananger. He wanted to get to know her so bad!. After about 15 minutes, he got out of the shower, and he put his pj pants on, and than he walked out of the bathroom. John saw the look that Randy had on his face, like he'd just seen an angel or something.

**John**: Randy, you okay man? Than he snapped out of it, when he heard John calling him

**Randy**: Ya I'm fine. I'm just thinking.  
**John**: Ya, about what?  
**Randy: **About this girl, I met today. Witch she is going to be my new mananger. Her name is Jessica Conner. Than John' s eyes got bigger.

**John: **Jessica, the Jessica Conner?

**Randy:** Ya, you know her?  
**John:** Man, she was my girlfriend when I first came to smackdown. We broke up, and haven't talked to each other ever since. I miss her a lot, I miss everything about her.   
**Randy:** It's gonna be alright, your with Stacy Keibler remember?

**John:** Ya I know, I love her a lot, but she's no Jessica.  
**Randy**: Well we should be geting to sleep.  
**John**: Ya. Than they fell asleep.

A / N : I hope you all like the first chapter.. I'm working on reduing "Away"


	2. Is it really you?

Chapter Two  
Is it really you?

Jessica was walking around the springfield mall, she went into the FYE too look for some new cds to listen to on the road.. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going, so she acidently bumped into the mysterious figure.. So he turned around.

**Jessica** - I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. The figure was giving her a strange look. Like he knew her from some where...   
**Figure** - Jessica? Is that you?  
**Jessica** - I'm sorry have we met before? She didn't know who he was.  
**Figure** - Jessica, it's me John! John Cena. " _I know I heard that name before? But I just can't remember where _". She said to herself. " _Where have I heard that nam - oh my god! no it couldn't be that one?Please say it's not the one I'm thinking of, the one who left me when I was about to have his baby _".  
**John** - It's me, the one who left you. " _Yea, it's the one _" She said to herself.  
**Jessica** - What you want?

**John** - How you doing?  
**Jessica** - Fine thank you. What do you want? He gave out a sigh. "_ I don't blam you for still being mad at me, since I was the one who left you, when you where about to have my daughter _". He said to himself  
**John** - How's she doing?  
**Jessica** - Why do you care? You left remember? He felt tears building up into his amazing blue eyes. He knew that he made the wrong choice two years ago. But he doesn't blame her for being mad at him still.  
**John** - Jessica how is she?  
**Jessica** - Jayna is doing fine. She's 5 years old now. I must be going now, I need to meet Randy some where..  
John - Alright, it was great seeing you again. She didn't say anything, she left without saying good bye.

Later on she was in her car, driving to Randy's hotel room.

" _You know you still love him. Don't deny it _". A voice inside her head, said to her. " _I don't love him anymore_" " _Yes you do, you know you still want to be with him _". _" No I don't ! He left me when I was about to have his baby girl. Why would I want to be with him still_? ". " _Because you know you still have mad love for him. He still has mad love for you _". "_ Yea right! And I don't love him! He broke my heart when he just walked right out on me when she was born_! ". Than she finally arrived to Randy's hotel room.. She knocked on his door. Stacy Keibler was sitting on the couch waiting for John.  
**Randy** - Maybe that's John now. So Randy got up from the couch to go answer the door. When he opened the door, he saw Jessica standing right in front of him. He forgot that she was gonna come over and talk about his match he has with Shelton tonight.  
**Jessica** - You ready to talk about your match?  
**Randy** - Oh ya. She walked into his hotel room, and she saw a girl sitting on the couch.  
**Jessica** - Oh, I see you have company over. Maybe I should come a little later time.  
**Randy** - Don't be silly. Stacy is waiting for John to come back.  
**Jessica** - Oh. She said as she was giving out a sigh of jealousy. Stacy got up and walked over to Jessica.  
**Stacy** - Hi I'm Stacy Keibler. She put her hand out, Jessica shook her hand.   
**Jessica** - I'm Jessica Conner. Than her and Randy started to talk about

The whole time she was talking to Randy she couldn't stop thinking John. She couldn' t stop thinking about all the times they spent together when they where boyfriend and girlfriend. _" Come on girl pull it together, he's the passed. He's the one who left me when I was about to have his baby girl, I need to forget about him. Stacy's his girlfriend now, I need to go on with my life, and find someone else ". _She said to herself.

**Randy** - Hey, you okay?. She looked into his eyes.  
**Jessica** - Ya I'm fine, why? _  
_**Randy** - I can see in your eyes, that your sad about something.   
**Jessica** - No, I'm fine. But thanks for asking " _No I'm not okay, I'm missing John _"  
**Randy** - You wanna talk about it?  
**Jessica** - I'm fine really  
**Randy** - Okay, but if you change your mind, you can tell me.  
**Jessica** - Thanks.

Then they got back talking about the match. Then John walked into the door. He didn't notice that Jessica was in his hotel room with Randy.

**Stacy** - Hey baby. Stacy said when she was giving him a hug and a kiss.   
**John** - Hey baby girl. Randy watched Jessica's reaction. Than Jessica gave out a big sigh.


End file.
